White Wolf Publishing
White Wolf Publishing é uma desenvolvedora e editora de jogos de RPG de mesa e, desde 2015, uma subsidiária integral da Paradox Interactive.Os Jogos de Storyteller da White Wolf a tornaram uma das lideres de mercado na industria do RPG desde sua entrada no mercado em 1991. Historia Antes da White Wolf Em Junho de 1986, os irmãos Steve e Stewart Wieck venderam 30 copias de uma revista especializada em jogos, a Arcanum Magazine. Embora a circulação tenha sido minuscula, a resposta foi favorável o bastante para decidirem expandir as operações. Decidindo que o nome estava muito parecido com o livro de regras de D&D's Unearthed Arcana, eles escolheram um nome baseado no herói homônimo de Michael Moorcock, Elric de Melniboné, Também conhecido como o 'Lobo Branco', dai seu nome em inglês, White Wolf. A primeira edição da White Wolf Magazine foi publicada em Agosto de 1986, e com suas edições sucessivas, cresceram a circulação e as vendas. Enquanto isso, Mark Rein•Hagen e seus amigos começaram a Lion Rampant como uma empresa de garagem, contanto praticamente com apoio de voluntários. Sua herança lhe rendeu um Mac, onde todos os jogos foram concebidos. Seu objetivo inicial era lançar um jogo sobre magias dando errado, a ser chamado de Ars Magica. Ele foi publicado no final de 1987. Os artigos da edição de 1989 incluíram muitos elogio ao Ars Magica, por Stewart Wieck, ganhando uma critica estelar. Apareceram também vários artigos de Rein•Hagen e outros funcionários da Lion Rampant, Jonathan Tweet e Lisa Stevens, descrevendo a ambientação dos magi de Ars Magica. Lion Rampant passou por dificuldades financeiras, e após uma mudança para Georgia na tentativa de reiniciar a produção, eles foram forçados a admitir que estavam perdendo a batalha. Eles podiam produzir, mas precisavam do dinheiro para começar o fluxo de produção. White Wolf Magazine, entretanto, estava indo muito bem. Como as duas companhias ficaram muito amigas desde o artigo de 1989, e como agora estavam localizadas em estados adjacentes (WW ficava no Alabama), eles tomaram uma decisão. Em Dezembro de 1990 a edition da White Wolf Magazine incluía um anuncio: eles iriam se fundir com a Lion Rampant para formar uma nova companhia, chamada White Wolf Game Studio. Rein•Hagen tinha projetos para expandir o mundo de Ars Magica para descrever seus cavaleiros em um jogo a ser chamado de Shining Armor, mas o sucesso continuo de Pendragon o dissuadiu. Ao invés disso, após outro jogo abortado ("amaldiçoado") chamado Inferno, ele decidiu expandir alem do mundo de Ars Magica para os dias modernos, onde os magi eram apenas um dos varios tipos de criaturas sobrenaturais que se escondiam dos humanos modernos. Esta foi a fundação do Mundo das Trevas White Wolf Game Studio O novo White Wolf Game Studio continuou a publicar tanto Ars Magica e a White Wolf Magazine, mas fez sua entrada em cena com sua nova identidade com o livro de 1991, Vampiro: A Máscara. O design e a apresentação do jogo foi algo diferente de tudo que os jogadores já haviam visto até aquele ponto, e foi um sucesso esmagador. White Wolf rapidamente foi lançada a camada mais alta das companhias de jogo, onde tem permanecido pelos 20 anos seguintes. O conceito original para o Mundo das Trevas tinha 5 jogos, que Rein•Hagen batizou originalmente de Vampiro, Lobisomem, Mago, Fantasma, e Fada. Esses jogos foram lançados como Vampiro: A Máscara, Lobisomem: O Apocalipse, Mago: A Ascenção, Wraith: The Oblivion (Aparição: O Esquecimento,nunca foi lançado em nenhuma versão para o português) e Changeling: The Dreaming (Changeling: O Sonhar). Um jogo da linha era lançado por ano, terminando em 1995 com Changeling. Devido a pressa em lançar, as primeiras edições eram bem defeituosas, em muitos detalhes. Segundas Edições foram lançadas dois anos após as primeiras edições, começando com Vampiro: A Máscara Segunda edição em 1993 e terminando com Changeling: O Sonhar Segunda Edição em 1997. Infelizmente, Aparição e Changeling não foram tão bem sucedidos quanto os tres primeiros. Aparição foi encerrado prematuramente, enquanto os lançamentos para Changeling foram lentamente diminuindo até desaparecer. Perdendo as Origens O Sucesso do Mundo das refletiu em suas inspirações. O MDT claramente tinha elementos de Ars Magica (os Tremere em Vampiro, a Ordem de Hermes em Mago), e assim a White Wolf lançou uma terceira edição de Ars que tornou o mundo um pouco mais sombrio e tenebroso, como um tipo de efeito proto-Paradoxo, para deixa-lo mais em linha com MDT. A maioria dos fãs de Ars acharam essas mudanças desagradáveis. Em 1994, Ars não podia mais competir com o sucesso do MDT, então foi vendido para a Wizards of the Coast para Lisa Stevens, que havia anos antes deixado a Lion Rampant e ido para a Wizards. Apesar da White Wolf ainda manter os direitos sobre Tremere e a Ordem de Hermes, Ars Magica e o Mundo das Trevas se separaram nesse ponto. A linha de tempo de Ars ignorou sumariamente o futuro sombrio que antes possuia, e a propria história do MDT foi desde então preeenchida de uma forma que invalida alguns preceitos de Ars. Similarmente, com o sucesso de seus RPGs, White Wolf Magazine achou dificil manter sua "fachada indy". Com a edição 47, eles largaram essa causa.Com a edição 50, eles relançaram quase totalmente como um porta voz da White Wolf, agora se denominando Inphobia embora ainda fornecendo bastante cobertura sobre outros jogos. As mudanças não foram suficientes para salvar a revista, e ela foi cancelada em Setembro de 1995 com a edição 59. Licenças e Selos Com a perda de Ars Magica, White Wolf estava praticamente se sustentando com o sucesso do Mundo das Trevas. Até mesmo seus card games bem sucedidos Jyhad e Rage, eram propriedades do MDT. Então esles decidiram diversificar. Eles compraram a licensa de Street Fighter e lançaram Street Fighter: The Storytelling Game. Infelizmente, SF nunca foi um sucesso comercial. White Wolf tambem publicou um jogo mais indy game chamado HoL: Human Occupied Landfill. Sendo que o assunto era bastante adulto, a White Wolf determinou a necessidade de criar um novo selo para deixar os compradores cientes de que aquele livro não era para jogadores mais jovens. Então eles pegaram emprestado sua reflexão sombria nos Mundo das Trevas e criaram o selo Black Dog, para lançamentos coltados ao publico adulto. Este selo mais tarde faria uma transição para os lançamentos do Mundo das TRevas, e serviria muito bem a ele por muitos anos. Publishing Fiction White Wolf loved fiction, and in addition to providing their own fiction, they opened up the Borealis and Borealis Legends fiction lines in 1994 in order to support some of their favourite authors. They published (or republished) books and compilations from Michael Moorcock, Fritz Leiber, and Harlan Ellison. Unfortunately, this came at a bad time: established bookstores were closing down mall storefronts in order to open up the modern "big box" bookstores. Since, in the fiction publishing industry, unsold books can be returned to the publisher for credit, massive numbers of inventory were returned to White Wolf as storefronts closed, forcing White Wolf to reimburse them. Sometime in this era, due to all their non-RPG efforts, "White Wolf Game Studio" was reorganized to be a division of the larger "White Wolf Publishing, Inc." * 1998: Arthaus Publishing, Inc for games with lower sales * 2000: Sword & Sorcery imprint, Exalted * 2004: Classic World of Darkness ends, Chronicles of Darkness ("New" World of Darkness) begins * 2006: ArtHaus, Sword & Sorcery imprints close. Acquisition By CCP In 2006, White Wolf announced a merger with CCP hf, developers of EVE Online. In the corporate restructuring that accompanied the merger, White Wolf remained an ostensibly independent subsidiary of CCP hf. Later, White Wolf's traditional publishing arm was rebranded as CCP Transmedia. In 2010, the in-development World of Darkness MMORPG was formally announced; this game would be based primarily on Vampire: The Masquerade. In October 2011, on Black Wednesday, CCP laid off most of its Atlanta office, many of whom were former White Wolf staffers who were working on the WoD MMO. Following the layoffs, a number of these former CCP employees continued to contribute to White Wolf-branded roleplaying games as freelancers. Onyx Path By Night Following Black Wednesday, CCP was no longer in a good place to pursue publishing. In an effort to save White Wolf, someone reminded WW Creative Director Rich Thomas of his plans to one day strike out on his own, and asked "why not take White Wolf with you?" Thus, in January 2012, Rich started Onyx Path Publishing, a separate company. He took up production and publishing of White Wolf tabletop materials at that point, with the first Onyx Path-branded product (the WTF/ ) releasing in April. Aside from the license to publish the Chronicles of Darkness, Classic World of Darkness, and Exalted lines, Rich also acquired the full rights to Scion and the Trinity Universe, and co-owns the rights to Scarred Lands with Stewart Wieck's Nocturnal Media. The changeover was announced at Gen Con that year, although the licensing agreement was not yet finalized at that point. Other lines, such as VTES and Mind's Eye Theatre, were not included in the agreement. In January of 2013, By Night Studios announced that they had acquired the rights to publish Mind's Eye Theatre rulebooks. CCP to Paradox In April of 2014, CCP announced that the unreleased World of Darkness MMO was cancelled, and 56 employees who had been working on that game were laid off. In October 2015, Paradox Interactive purchased White Wolf and all related IPs (including the World of Darkness and Exalted) from CCP, announcing their intent to reestablish White Wolf as a publisher with "One World of Darkness" as its flagship brand. Although it's still connected to Paradox, the new White Wolf Publishing is an independent company. Onyx Path and By Night Studios remain publishers independent from White Wolf and will continue to produce licensed books under the White Wolf brand. In December 2015, White Wolf announced that the "New World of Darkness" had been renamed to Chronicles of Darkness and would continue third-party publication under Onyx Path, while development on new fifth editions of the Classic World of Darkness games would continue in-house at White Wolf. In 2017, White Wolf announced a change in name reflecting their focus, going from White Wolf Publishing to the broader White Wolf Entertainment. Imprints * White Wolf Game Studio * Black Dog * Sword & Sorcery * Arthaus Publishing, Inc * Borealis * Borealis Legends * Two Wolf Press Licensing Languages Foreign-language translations are handled by several third-party companies. * World of Darkness ** French: Hexagonal http://www.hexagonal.net/ ** Greek: The Fantasy Shop http://www.fantasyshop.gr/ ** Hungarian: Delta Vision Ltd. http://www.deltavision.hu/ (fiction only) ** Italian: 25th Edition Srl http://25edition.mm25.it/ ** Japanese: Arclight Corp. (VTR) ** Polish: ISA Sp. z o.o http://www.isa.pl/ ** Portuguese: Devir Livraria http://www.devir.com.br/ ** Spanish: La Factoria http://www.distrimagen.es/ ** German: Feder & Schwert http://www.feder-und-schwert.com/ * Scion ** French: Bibliothèque Interdite http://www.bibliothequeinterdite.fr/ ** Greek: The Fantasy Shop http://www.fantasyshop.gr/ * Exalted ** French: Hexagonal http://www.hexagonal.net/ ** Greek: The Fantasy Shop http://www.fantasyshop.gr/ ** Hebrew: Silver Stars Publishing http://www.silverstars.co.il ** Italian: Wild Boar Edizioni Srl http://www.wildboar.it/ ** Polish: Imaginator Publishing http://imaginator.pl/ ** Spanish: La Factoria http://www.distrimagen.es/ * Sword & Sorcery ** Ravenloft *** French: Hexagonal http://www.hexagonal.net/ ** World of Warcraft *** Italian 25th Edition Srl http://25edition.mm25.it/ * Pendragon ** Greek: The Fantasy Shop http://www.fantasyshop.gr/ * See the Polish-language WW Wiki Market Share Since its entry into the roleplaying game market in 1991 under the name of White Wolf Game Studio, White Wolf Publishing, Inc. has grown, maintaining an average market share of 26%. With collective book sales in excess of 5.5 million copies during this time, White Wolf is one of two undisputed worldwide publishing leaders for pen and paper roleplaying games. White Wolf properties have been licensed for television series, comic books, action figures, console and computer video games, coin-operated arcade games, professional wrestlers, replica props and weapons, interactive media events, and a myriad of merchandise. References *White Wolf's original official website. *White Wolf Publishing's current website fr:White Wolf Publishing de:White Wolf Publishing, Inc pl:White Wolf Categoria:Empresas do Mundo Real Categoria:Selos Categoria:White Wolf